Obento
by Queen Lemon
Summary: What happens when Mashiro-kun tries to make Sou an obento and when he tries to give one to him? set before volume 7 Sou/Mashiro


**Summary:** What happens when Mashiro-kun tries to make Sou an obento and when he tries to give one to him? (set before volume 7) Mashiro/Sou

**Disclaimer:** I do not own After School Nightmare (although I wish I did…. awesome series) It belongs to Mizushiro-sensei

**Warning(s): **Language, Violence, Lemons, Limes, and anything else I may forget to add

**Important Author's Note:** This fanfic is set in volume 7 right after Kureha leaves

**Obento**

Mashiro wondered through the halls of the his school, Koukoku Senior High School, looking for something he thought he would never need, the school kitchen.

When he finally arrived he paused for a moment, wondering if his idea was worth all the trouble he would be putting himself through. Cooking for Sou wasn't his best idea he'll admit that but it was better than the other idea's he had come up with and it was certainly better than no idea at all.

Sighing he pulled opened the doors reviling a grand kitchen. The counters and floors were white marble and shined in the sunlight that was provided by the huge floor to ceiling windows. The ceiling was high making the already huge room seem even bigger.

Appliances sparkled as Mashiro's face dropped, he wasn't expecting something _so_ pretty would make him _so_ depressed.

Looking around he thought they would need such a impressive kitchen for big events, such as a school bake sale or a festival.

He walked in, and took another look at the place. After seeing that no one was there he sighed in relief not agony. 'Now, no one has to know how much of a fool I look like while doing this,' he thought warily.

Mashiro was never good at cooking, and since he considered himself to be a boy, he never thought he would need to know how.

Before deciding to do this on his own he had thought about asking Kureha to help him, but thought better of since she was now becoming all buddy-buddy with Sou, which he didn't like too well.

Sulking he pulled out all the ingredients he thought he would need.

**A Couple Minutes Later **

Mashiro panicked as he grabbed the top to one of the pans. He hastily covered the pan trying to extinguish the flames that were caused while he was trying to cook an egg. He had accidentally added too much oil causing an oil fire.

In the end Mashiro had managed to make an obento but, in the process he got covered in grease and flower and his hands were covered in scratches from trying to chop vegetables.

Sulking while wrapping the mess he called food in colorful fabric, Mashiro heard voices approaching the kitchen and began to panic once again. His eyes turned to saucers as his heart pounded wildly inside his chest. 'I can't let anyone see me in here. Not in the mess of a state I'm in.'

His feet began moving even without him thinking. Before he knew it he was at the pantry door, obento in hand.

few moments and sighed as he didn't hear anymore voices.

Cracking the door open a little he was more than a little shocked to find two girls standing where he was just a few seconds earlier.

"What a mess. What the heck happened in here," the first girl said while looking around large kitchen.

"I not sure, but it looks a like a raccoon or something broke in," commented the second girl.

"Your right," the first one said as she sighed. "And, it looks like we're going to have to be the ones that have to clean it up too."

Both girls sighed this time while looking at each other and rolling up their sleeves, "Lets get started," they cheered as they began to work.

**A Few More Minutes Later**

"Done," they both cheered as they clapped their hands together. As soon as that was said and done the two girls grabbed what they needed and headed off.

Mashiro eyes twitched during the time they were cleaning up they were talking about boys around the school and while he did hear his own name mentioned once or twice there was another name that continually popped up. Mazuhashi Sou.

The girls had talked about how incredibly cold he was and also the fact that he was hot and supposedly good in bed which pissed Mashiro off greatly. The little conversation had made him wonder how many girls Sou had slept with but for now Mashiro thought that wasn't important no matter how bad it made his heart ache.

**Lunch/Show Time**

Mashiro peered out the window waiting to for the perfect opportunity to give Sou his Obento. With Kureha back at her home he knew he wouldn't have to worry about her, and her much more girly charms.

Taking a deep breath he decided to just ignore his feelings of anxiety and give Sou the obento.

He walked out the cafeteria door and approached the bench that Sou was sitting at, clutching the small clothed box the entire time.

Sou started at him for a moment not saying anything at all, finally he spoke and his words were hollow not betraying a single emotion. "What do you want Ichijo?"

Mashiro sat beside Sou and swallowed hard, his throat all of the sudden feeling dry. "Umm…, Sou," he said clamping his eyes shut, holding the obento above his bowing head. "Will you accept this as an apology?"

Sou raised an eyebrow as he watched Mashiro who still had his eyes closed, head down and obento in hand. "Apology for what," he asked his voice as cold as ice.

Mashiro opened one eye and looked up when he saw that Sou was looking at him he immediately put his head back down and closed his eye, feeling his face grow hotter. "Its an apology for rejecting you," he said trying to hid how much of a nervous wreck he was becoming.

A few seconds passed by and Mashiro bit his lip. He finally looked up when he no longer felt the weight from the obento in his hand. Mashiro watched nervously as Sou traced the design of the cloth and then the neatly tied bow that held the little box from spilling opening. He watched for any kind of reaction but couldn't find one.

Sou untied the cloth carefully and opened it with great care. He took out a pickled vegetable and started to eat. When he was finished swallowing he offered a piece to Mashiro saying, "Ichijo you're a terrible cook."

Sou didn't have to tell Mashiro that he accepted his apology, Mashiro knew from Sou's last reaction that he forgave him, and that made Mashiro smile. 'At least were moving forward,' he thought picking up a vegetable. He started to chew but spit it out onto the floor. "Sou! How did you eat that? It taste horrible."

Sou shrugged his shoulders and picked up another vegetable.

* * *

That's it!! Hoped you liked! Review please (if ya wouldn't mind, let me know what you think)


End file.
